plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marine Biologist
|rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Marine Biologist GW2.png |health/GW2 = 100 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Dolphin Blaster |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare}} Marine Biologist is a Super Rare variant of Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is extremely powerful and devastating at a close range, with an ability to deal around 45 damage (when not upgraded) or 50 damage (when upgraded), downgrading to 8 damage at far distances, or 11 damage when upgraded from far range. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Marine Biologist and his Dolphin Zombie Companion are a dangerous pair. They are able to effectively spray fish innards with an almost unmatched style and effectiveness. In-game description The Dolphin Blaster deals huge, fishy damage at close range! AI Health *Easy: 60 *Normal: 80 *Hard: 100 *CRAAAAZY: 120 Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Marine Biologist is the Dolphin Blaster. It fires more rapidly than other Scientist variants and deals 15-30 impact damage and 20-52 critical damage based on distance, but has a heavily decreased range. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Less Slippery Fish The fish snacks for Dolphin Zombie are less slippery, resulting in faster reload times. Improved Dolphin Hunger Dolphin Zombie is hungry and able to store more fish guts, resulting in an increase to ammo capacity. Genetically Modified Fish By using Genetically Modified Fish for food, the Dolphin Zombie spits out more damaging fish guts. Strategies For Use the Marine Biologist in close quarter maps and areas to do maximum damage to your enemies. Save your warps to get close to an enemy, if it is too overwhelming, use your second warp to get away and heal yourself. The Marine Biologist is extremely powerful, but do not blindly run into the enemies, as they can take you out very quickly due to your low health. Instead, sneak up on them and prepare to attack the moment you get the chance. Marine Biologist is capable (when upgraded) to 2 shot most Sunflower (except Metal Petal, which takes 3 shots to take her out), Rose variants and even Agent Pea, as well as taking out most Citron variants with 4 shots. The Dolphin Blaster's fast rate of fire and high damage output are sure to get you some quick vanquishes without losing much health or being vanquished by a surviving plant or the rest of their allies if you are agile enough, using your warp ability to its full potential in situations like these also tend to help a lot in escaping alive and well or vanquishing more enemy plants. Remember to be constantly moving so you are a harder target to hit. Using the Energy Warp is less effective on the Marine Biologist due to the nature of this variant. The Energy Warp is slower and more noticeable than the regular warp, and will give the plants more time to retaliate. However, it does provide good coverage for escaping. If you are good at sneaking in on enemies, then use the Energy Warp for quick exits. If not, the Warp will help immensely. Good strategies are to sneak up on rooted plants and quickly defeat them. Peashooter using the Gatling Pea however can be a dangerous move, so make sure it's damaged first to make sure you don't die if the Peashooter turns around. Against Stay far away from the Marine Biologist and go for critical hits to take him out quickly. If it warps towards you, the best strategy is to get critical hits, or use abilities to get away from him. However, most of the time, you will likely die without quick reactions, especially for Sunflowers and Roses. For the Peashooter, use either of the hyper abilities to run away or run around him so you are a harder target to hit and to get critical hits. For the Chomper, just chomp or spray the Marine Biologist, however getting away with your burrow ability is a much better idea. Place down some Spikeweeds so you can get away easier. For the Sunflower, make sure you plant either your healing or Dark Flower to heal or also attack the Marine Biologist, while aiming for critical hits on him. For the Cactus, place Potato Mines so he has to tread carefully to prevent being vanquished. Placing Tallnut Battlements also will help you stay alive longer as he has to aim higher on your body to hit you. Once again, aim for their heads for critical hits. As Citron, either use your roll to escape or activate your Peel Shield immediately. Your high health should give you enough time to try and turn around to kill the Marine Biologist. Kernel Corns should try Husk Hop to jump away and potentially kill the Marine Biologist in the process. Rose should use her Arcane Enigma to escape, or alternatively use any of her other abilities to stall or weaken the Marine Biologist. Version History ''Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * Decreased rate of fire Gallery Marine.png|Marine Biologist ScienctistConceptArt.jpg|Concept art for the Marine Biologist and Scientist found on EA's website MarineBiologistConcept2.png|More concept art of the Marine Biologist (after a design was chosen) Toxic Pea and Marine Biologist.jpg|A Marine Biologist figure with a Toxic Pea figure marine biologist concept art from Art of PvZ.png|Concept art from The Art of Plants vs. Zombies Trivia *His Dolphin Blaster was in a trailer called Chum Rush with the phrase, "Put down the shotgun, pick up a dolphin!". *In the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC, the Marine Biologist had his splash damage reduced along with a warp nerf. *His weapon resembles the dolphin from Plants vs. Zombies. **It makes sounds when it shoots and reloads. *For some reason, the glasses he wears are also equipped with his tank helmet, which is peculiar, since the glasses are not connected with the tank helmet. This also happens with the dinosaur helmet that the Paleontologist wears. *When he reloads, one can see that he tosses a fish cracker up in the air, and the dolphin then eats it in the last second before it falls to the ground. *In Garden Warfare 2, he no longer wears glasses. *According to the Zoologist's Stickerbook description, the Marine Biologist was taught marine biology at "Zomboss' Marine Biology and Fish Sticks Academy." **It also says that both him and the Zoologist were fierce rivals. ru:Морской Биолог Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Scientist variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants